Chopstix and The Dragon
Chopstix and The Dragon are fan-made characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Chopstix is an orange-red red panda whose family was cursed hundreds of years ago in ancient China. Because of this, he is constantly being plagued by The Dragon. Chopstix is the only character who can see The Dragon, as he is invisible to everyone else. This makes it easy for someone to assume that Chopstix has made trouble when he was trying to stop The Dragon. The Dragon is a red dragon with a moustache and goatee, antlers, serpentine body, and a flaming tail. He has plagued Chopstix's ancestors ever since they were cursed. He is known for making trouble and getting Chopstix blamed for it (similar to Lammy and Mr. Pickles). He is a magical creature who can change size, warp himself to different places, breathe fire (sometimes ice), and is immortal. Episodes Starring Roles #Shattered Tears #Fight at the Museum #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death (The Dragon) Featuring Roles #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death (Chopstix) #The Best Party #Doll Days #Thriller Night #Trick or Defeat Appearances #April Showers Kill count Chopstix *Britton - 1 ("Shattered Tears") *Trippy - 1 ("Shattered Tears") The Dragon *Trippy - 2 ("Fight at the Museum", "Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death") *Superspeed - 1 ("Fight at the Museum") *Pia - 1 ("Fight at the Museum") *Torn - 1 ("Fight at the Museum") *Lumpy - 1 ("Fight at the Museum" debatable) *Ava - 1 ("Fight at the Museum" debatable) *Rip - 1 ("Fight at the Museum" debatable) *The Mole - 1 ("Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death") *Russell - 1 ("Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death" along with sharks) *Howdy - 1 ("Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death" along with Mr. Pickles) *Disco Bear - 1 ("The Best Party") *Others - 1 (a shark in "Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death") *Lammy - 1 ("Doll Days") *Mr. Pickles - 1 ("Doll Days") Deaths #Fight at the Museum - Chopstix may have been killed by some mummies (debatable and offscreen). #The Best Party - Chopstix suffocates from water and The Dragon burns to death. #Thriller Night - Both are impaled by Quill's quills. Injuries #Shattered Tears - Chopstix is cut by glass offscreen. #Fight at the Museum - Chopstix gets wounded by the museum's destruction and attacked by mummies. #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - The Dragon is beaten up by Mr. Pickles, bitten by a shark. #Doll Days - Chopstix is stuck in the chest with an axe head. Trivia *They are the third characters (fourth individually) to have come from China. The others are Buddhist Monkey and Takeda Nokashi. *The Dragon can only be seen by people who have the curse (like Chopstix). As shown in Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death, Mr. Pickles can also see him. *In Fan Version episodes, they replace Lammy and Mr. Pickles. *Chopstix's original design was a giant panda. He was later changed to a red panda. *Chopstix and The Dragon are the very first Lammy-sue. *How Chopstix's family was cursed by The Dragon was revealed in Time Travel Palooza!. File:Chopstix&dragon.png|Chopstix's old design Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Red Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Pandas Category:Dragons Category:Lammy-Sue Category:Duo Characters Category:Season 7 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters with no ears Category:Red pandas